Harry Potter and the Bottle of Tequila
by SilentFireVamp
Summary: Harry got a bottle of tequila for his birthday... so what happens when he drinks it? And who finds him? Rated M for language/future smut.  AU Drarry Don't like don't read 3 This came from my other account addicted2evrything
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter… just the ideas to get them into Mature shananagins. DRACO/HARRY don't like DON'T read.

Harry got a bottle of tequila for his birthday and he was saving it for a special occasion… what's a better occasion than needing a pick me up? And what happens when Draco finds him? Naughtiness to insue!

_Crack_

An invisible object smashed into the wall. Only feet where visble as Harry stifled a giggle and took off his cloak.

"Shhhh!" pressing his finger to his lips and patted the wall. "Sorry!" he whispered to the inanimate object and continued walking. It was dark and quiet down the long Hogwarts hallway. Although he had no idea where he was at… he knew where he wanted to go.

His head shot up at a glance as he heard foot steps heading towards him. Giggling again he took a big swig of the tequila in his left hand slideing down the wall and placed his cloak over his head trying his best to cover himself completely.

Another figure was walking towards him with light eminiting from his wand. Harry watched as the bleach blonde man walked towards him. He stopped right in front of Harry looking around.

"Potter I know you're down here." Draco scoffed angrily. "Now come out so I can take fifty points from Gryffindor and go to bed."

Harry looked up at Draco from his crouched position covering his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. The man in front of him started reaching out in the air hoping to grab ahold of Harry's cloak. Harry reached forwards and grabbed Draco's legs. Draco let out a yelp as he fell to the floor. Harry began to crawl away laughing hystarically.

"Potter! Stop now!" Draco reached towards Harry's ankle since it was the only thing showing. He grabbed ahold as he yanked it hard but only Harry's shoe came back towards Draco.

Harry continued to crawl on the floor laughing. "Catch me if you cannnn!" Still in fits of laughter Harry pushed open the first door he seen. He could hear Draco catching up to him.

He sat in the middle of the room as Draco pushed open the door. The cloak now disgaurded on his right, the empty tequila bottle to his left.

"Potter! One hundred points from Gry-" Draco finally got a good look at Harry. He was missing his shirt and a shoe, his sweat pants where also pulled up funny at the legs. He also noticed the bottle laying on Harry's left. "Are you drunk Potter?"

"Maybe…" Harry giggled and fell backwards.

Draco walked forward and looked down at the drunken man at his feet. He scowled at Harry all the while Harry looked up at him and smiled. He reached up towards Draco with a sad face. "Help?" Draco reached down and helped Harry to his feet. He watched as the drunk man stumbled for a few moments.

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders steadying himself. He looked in Draco's grey eyes leaning closer towards his face. Draco noticed the distance between them becoming quite not so distant. He pushed Harry away.

"What do you think you're doing Potter!" He was brushing his arms like there was a horrible disease on them.

"You… sir… are very pretty." Harry started slurring his words. "That's what I'm doing… Drrraaccooo. That's right… used your name." He nodded happily and started stumbling around the room falling once again on the ground. He sat there this time pulling his knees to his chest letting out a sigh.

Draco wasn't sure what to say… he was pretty to Potter. He smirked for a second of course he was pretty… both males and females alike thought so. But to Potter… that was weird. Shaking his head to get back to focusing. "Potter come on… let me help you back to your room."

Harry was nodding his head like he was listening to music and humming under his breath. He looked at Draco and then went back to nodding. "Wanna know who can help you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Who?"

"Harry Potter…" Harry stated blunting. "That boy can outlive death a million times… he can help you get me to…" His eyes closed as he nodded off.

Draco stomped over and kicked Harry. He jolted awake yelping slightly. "You're Harry Potter… and you're not being helpful!"

"Do you love me?" Harry looked up at Draco very thoughtfully. "Can you pretend to? Ron loves Hermione… Ginny loves Neville… but no one loves me." Harry looked sad and frowned. "Not that way at least…"

Draco was taken aback by Harry's bluntness a small hope twinkled in his eye. "Wow Potter… you really aren't shy when you're drunk are you."

"Nope!" Harry grabbed his ankles and rolled on to his back rolling back on his butt then down again. "I'm rock and roll!" He laughed as he sat up again. "Ooo… shouldn't do that…"

Draco rolled he eyes and sat next to Harry. "You should really get back to your room Ha- mmph!" Harry's lips met Draco's cutting him off. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherins neck as his tongue begged for enterance. Draco mind completely shut off as he opened his mouth, their tongues battling for control. After a moment of dazed pleasure Draco pulled away.

Both men panting and looking at each other, Harry smiled at Draco his hand trailing up Draco's leg. "Did I just petrificus totalus your penis or am I just that great of a kisser?" He looked at Draco and bursted out laughing.

Draco was petrified at the events that just happened and then started laughing with Harry. "Harry you're so drunk right now…"

Harry sat up and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "You called me Harry…"

"No I didn't… I… uh… I…"

"No… No… you called me Harry." He smiled big and lunged at Draco. "You do love me…"

Draco tried pushing Harry off of him but it was useless. Harry weighed at least twenty more pounds than Draco and was four inches talled than him. He laid their in silence as he heard a soft snore from on top of him. "Oiy! Potter get off! You fell asleep!"

Harry rolled off Draco. "I wasn't sleeping… you smell great you know."

Draco rolled on his side propping his head on his hand. "Thanks. You know… you're right."

"I'm always right." Harry stated pointing to his head. "I'm psychic! No… what am I right about."

"I do love you… always have I guess." Draco was playing with the dust on the floor. "And I'm only telling you this because you won't remember tomorrow."

Harry still laying on his back held his arm out towards Draco. "Uhmere." Draco looked at him very confused. Harry gestured again, when Draco didn't move he reached over and pulled Draco into his chest snuggling him. "I'll remember forever…"

Draco wasn't sure what to do at this point… he Draco Malfoy was snuggled into Harry Potter and he liked it. His thoughts were interupted by Harry's snores as he pulled Draco closer. He sighed and accepted the snuggle. He pulled his wand out and conjured a blanket covering both him and Harry.

He sighed again. "Tomorrow should be interesting…" he closed he eyes enjoying the scent of Harry.

BUM BUM BUUUMMMM What shall happen when Harry wakes up? Will Draco still be there? Will there be a monkey in the classroom? Stay tuned and find out… review! Be nice o-o negativity makes me sad and junk.

This came from my other account –addicted2evrything- however I'm not sure if I should continue…

Demand is 3 :x lol


	2. Chapter 2

3'd the reviews and the favorite guys… *tears* you must really like me! Lol jk… but really thanks it means the world :)

Once again I do not own Harry Potter… or any characters… cuz if I did I'd be rich… and sadly I am not lol.

To make things clear… Voldemort is dead Harry killed him. Some characters who died in the books did not die in this fic… simply because I love Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Fred too much to see them gone. It's their 7th year at Hogwarts. That is all! ^_^

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The light shown brightly through the un shaded windows, Harry groaned and rolled over pulling a blanket over his head. His eyes snapped open and he looked around remember bits and pieces from the night prior.

"Bloody hell…" He sat up slowly holding his head. "Thank Merlin it's Saturday…" he mumbled to himself still looking around.

Beside him was a bottle and a note. Curious he reached for the note and opened it.

_Potter-_

_I thought you could use this. It's a hangover potion. You should be careful getting drunk around Hogwarts like that… next time you won't be so lucky._

Harry tried remembering what happened the night prior. Shrugging out of his mild daze he grabbed the bottle and downed it. A sigh of relief washed over him as he instantly felt way better.

_-__"Did I just petrificus totalus your penis or am I just that great of a kisser?" He looked at Draco and bursted out laughing.-_

"Oh crap…" Harry wide eyed from his memory from the night prior.

Getting off the floor he stretched, his back cracking in the process. Making sure everything was in place… except his shoe in which he couldn't find. He quickly made his way to the common rooms.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Harry Potter! Where have you been?" Hermione's voice rang throughout the common room as she rushed up to him. "And you smell like arse…" she wrinkled her nose.

"Uhm… astronomy tower?" Harry mumbled trying to walk past her.

She grabbed his arm and looked at him sympathetically. "Harry have you been drinking again…?"

He sighed and looked at her. "If I said no would you believe me?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "No." He smiled at her.

"Didn't think so… so I'll be off then!"

"Harry… that's not healthy what you're doing…"

"Hermione I'm fine… just letting loose! Voldy's gone… I just want to forget the past right now and live for the moment. Plus my homework's done…" He grinned cheekily at her.

She smiled at him. "Fine… but seriously if you continue on this path I'm getting you help."

He nodded at her and walked up to his room quickly and flopping onto his bed. He pulled the curtains and laid his head on his pillow. Letting out a sigh he shut his eyes.

_"I do love you… always have I guess." Draco was playing with the dust on the floor. "And I'm only telling you this because you won't remember tomorrow."_

Harry's eyes snapped open. "Fuck…"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_crack_

The poor walls never caught a break when Harry decided to wander around at night intoxicated.

"Shhh!" Harry stifled a giggle. "I'm sorry… I'll pay for any damage…" He held up his hand "Scouts honor!" He patted the wall and continued walking.

He stumbled his way back to the Astronomy Tower. How he always managed to get there he would never know. Sitting close to the window he stared at the stars and sipped on his bottle of booze.

"I thought I'd find you here again Potter." Draco smirked from the doorway. "I really should take house points away you know."

Harry turned to him and stifled a giggle. "Draco! My love! Mon ami! Come give me a hug!"

"Oh for the love… you're drunk again aren't you?" Draco practically shouted.

Harry held up the bottle. It was the same one from last night. "Constant refilling bottle… a gift from Sirius for defeating the Voldy man!"

Draco sighed walking over to the drunken mess in front of him and sat down. "Why do you keep drinking yourself pissed?" He knew the answer might not be clear considering the situation but there was something about Harry. He felt in this state he could talk to him without consequences.

Harry stared at him for a moment then looked thoughtfully back at the sky. "To forget… my mind isn't safe."

Draco stared at him. Lost in a daze he barely registered Harry was now staring back at him. He offered the bottle towards Draco. Hesitantly Draco took the bottle from Harry and took a swig making a face in return.

"Oh gods Potter, what is this stuff?" he handed the bottle back to Harry and wiped his mouth.

"Tequila!" He began to hum the song tequila. He started laughed and laid back to stare at the ceiling.

Draco followed suit laying back and staring. "What are you thinking about Harry…?"

"You." He smiled. "I remembered… you love me! I don't know why though… I'm just Harry. Only thing special about me is I can't die!" He laughed again.

'This wasn't the same Harry from the night before' Draco thought. 'He must not be as pissed as last night.'

Harry turned on his side so he could look at Draco. His vision was hazey but he could still make out the blondes perfect features. "Draco…" it was barely a slurred whisper but it was audible.

Draco turn his head but didn't have time to say anything due to Harry quickly leaning in and kissing him.

Harry nibbled his lip lightly which made Draco gasp. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. He could taste the liquor on Harry's breath but it didn't matter to him.

Harry grabbed Draco and rolled so he was on top still kissing Draco's lips as if it were his last meal.

After many moments of their kissing Draco pushed him back lightly. Both men panting now like they forgot to breath, because they did.

Draco stared deep into Harry's eyes, and he seemed to return the stare. His eyes glazed over from the alcohol running through his system.

"Draco?" He whispered again.

"Yeah… Po - Harry?" Draco whispered back unsure of what to make of this moment.

"Can we take this back to your room?" Harry smirked blushing and looking away.

Draco smirked back pulling Harry's chin towards him kissing his lips gently. He pushed him so he could get off the floor. Harry raised his arms at him like a child, his eyes pleading for help up. He smiled and helped the raven haired man up.

"We can… but you have to take a sobering potion first." He reached into his robes and pulled out a vial handing it to Harry.

Taking it he looked between the vial and the bottle of tequila he had in his hands as if making a decision. Shrugging he drank the potion making a face of disgust in the process.

"Bleck… should have stuck with the tequila." He laughed but grabbed his head and groaned as the potion took affect. After a moment of the room spinning he looked up as a straight faced Draco.

"You okay?" Draco smiled at Harry.

"I kissed you again didn't I?" Harry asked straight faced as Draco nodded at him.

He started walking towards Draco slowly. The other man stayed still not sure what to make of the situation.

"You kissed back…" Harry smirked and crashed their lips together again. Draco not hesitating this time wrapped his arms around Harry making sure their first real sober kiss would be one to remember.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sorry cliffy I know! I couldn't help it lol. 3 read/review.

Demand is 3 again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! You are all wonderful with your favorites and reviews… make me all warm and tingly inside lol. Sorry it took so long… I get a little embarrassed writing this kind of thing lol. Don't ask me why but I make myself blush hah.

Warning: Not for the faint of heart… this chapter contains some smut and massive boy love. Don't like don't read. Don't bash or I'll be upset with you.

Once again I do not own Harry Potter because my ending would consist of Harry Draco love… Ron being okay with in Hermione being awesome and even Ginny would be like WOOO BOY LOVE! But alas… that doesn't happen. *sadness monster*

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Draco had no idea how this happened. First he was on his usual nightly rounds then he runs a crossed a very piss drunk Harry Potter. Now he's leading the no longer piss drunk Potter covered in his invisibility cloak to his private rooms to possibly shag him senseless.

After what seemed like hours they finally got to Draco's room. Quickly locking the door and casting numerous charms so nothing can interrupt them and their escapades. He turned around and stared at the no longer invisible Potter in front of him. Without hesitation Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They stumbled towards Draco's bed without stopping their kiss. Before Draco could even think he was on his back with Harry straddling his waste. Their kiss reluctantly stopping briefly so Harry could take off Draco's shirt.

"I've… I've never done this before…" Harry breathed quietly blushing slightly.

"Me neither… to be honest…" Draco smiled at Harry before sliding his shirt off.

"I think I had more confidence when I was drunk…" Harry muttered.

Draco smirked grabbing Harry so their faces were mere inches apart. "Shut up and kiss me Potter." Their lips crashed down again, tongues battling for dominance. Harry pulled apart from the blonde's lips and pinned his arms down. Draco whined from the lack of lips against his.

"No touching… let me explore." Harry whispered. "Please…"

Draco nodded and laid still. He felt a tingly sensation coursing through his body as Harry began kissing his neck. A small groan escaped his lips as he felt teeth sink into it, Harry's hands roaming his body and slowly moving further down the smooth pale torso.

Harry's eyes gleamed evilly as he bit gently down on Draco's nipple earning him a moan of delight. His tongue moved swiftly around the bud of the nipple sucking hard with a light bite, Draco squirming resisting the urge to grab a fist full of the raven's hair.

'I can't believe this is happening' Draco was lost in the lust of thought. Harry freaking Potter tongue was in places that as a school enemy really shouldn't be. He didn't care as long as this feeling conti-

"OH GODS HARRY!" Draco nearly shouted as he felt Harry's mouth engulf his cock. His tongue swirling the tip while his head bobbed up and down.

Harry really had no idea what he was doing but the way Draco was moving under him he knew he was doing something right. Taking a chance he pulled away from the glory that was Draco. Muffled groans were silenced when he slowly stuck his finger in his mouth green eyes piercing silver.

Harry smirked at Draco and bent back down taking Draco back into his mouth sucking hard bobbing his head up and down. He positioned his finger at Draco's entrance and pushed in slowly earning a hiss from the Ice Prince.

"Harry…" Draco continued to moan as if he were praying to God himself. "Oh… fucccckkkk…" Okay so maybe his words weren't very holy… but Harry had brushed against his sweet spot causing him to see stars. "Please… I'm so close…"

Harry's movements continued faster and faster inserting another finger into Draco scissoring him in slow movements contrast to his frantic sucking. His tongue focusing on the tip of Draco's penis licking it as if it were a lollie pop.

"Harry… I'm… I… oh fuck…" Draco came seeing white spots in his vision. He squeezes his eyes shut as Harry continued to scissor him and swallow him whole.

Draco finally coming down from his high Harry sat up but didn't remove his fingers just slowed his pace. He wiped off his mouth and smiled at the sweaty man before him.

"Harry…" Draco panted looking at him in the eye. "Please…"

Harry smiled leaning towards him and kissed him softly his finger brushing against Draco's prostate again. "Please what?" He smirked planting small kisses along his jaw line.

Draco shivered under Harry. "Fuck me… please…"

Removing his fingers Harry quickly stood up and ran to get his wand from his pants. Jumping back on the bed with a pounce he quickly muttered a lubrication spell and tossed his wand off the bed. He positioned himself at Draco's entrance.

"You sure you want this…" Harry asked cautiously not wanting Draco to regret anything.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's hips pushing the raven into him. He hissed silently at the abrupt intrusion in his bum but relaxed as Harry planted more soft kisses all over Draco's face.

"Harry… for the love of Merlin move…" Draco whined.

They locked eyes as Harry began to thrust forward gaining a pace. Draco lifting his hips using Harry as leverage to get him as deep as possible.

Harry grabbed a hold of one of Draco's hands entwining their fingers together. Using that added hold Harry began thrusting harder and deeper into Draco.

"Draco… you're so fucking tight" Harry muttered.

"So good…" Draco was moaning reaching down grabbing his own now rather hard again erection and began stroking himself.

Harry let go of Draco's hand sitting up not losing momentum and grabbed one of Draco's legs putting it on his shoulder. He moved Draco's hand away and began pumping his rock hard erection. His thrusting became hard and fast, Draco writhing underneath him.

"OH MERLIN!" Draco seen stars again as Harry hit his prostate again. Noticing this Harry positioned himself so he continued to hit the same sweet spot over and over again.

"Draco… cum for me…" Harry sputtered as his own orgasm was nearing.

"Harry… Harry… Harry… Ha- FUCK!" Draco came in spurts all over his chest as he clenched causing Harry to cum. He continued to thrust into Draco milking his own orgasm.

Harry began slowing his thrust letting Draco put his leg down. The other man lay still staring at the ceiling, his chest heaving; his body covered in cum and sweat with a smile on his face. Harry slowly slipped out of Draco and flopped next to him. His chest was heaving up and down as well; his body was drenched in sweat, also a goofy grin on his face.

After many moments of silence they looked at each other at the same time.

"So…" Draco smiled at Harry.

"Yeah…" Harry smiled back. "Shower?"

Draco leaned in and kissed the other man gently. "I thought you'd never ask." He sat up grabbing his wand muttering a cleaning spell.

Harry sat up admiring the beautiful sight in front of him. He gave Draco a playful shove. "Last one there is a blast ended skrewt!" He jumped off the bed quickly grabbing his invisibility cloak and ran out of Draco dorm.

"Hey no fair!" Draco threw his own cloak around himself and ran out of his dorm after Harry. Laughing silently knowing Harry couldn't leave the common room until Draco opened the portrait. He quickly composed himself just in case anyone was left in the common room.

'Oh Potter… this has turned into a very interesting kind of relationship hasn't it' Draco thought to himself as he opened the portrait and stepped out earning himself a slap in the ass. He squeaked loudly.

"Potter!" Draco whispered.

Harry flung his cloak around Draco so they were facing each other. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was 'Oh Gods Harry' earlier… what changed?" Harry pouted playfully.

"You're no longer fucking me into oblivion." Draco smirked.

Mocking an offensive look Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and began storming towards the prefects bathroom.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco smirked as he was led along by the golden boy.

"Fixing this whole first name thing… Malfoy. If I have to fuck you to hear it then I will fuck you until it sticks!" Harry laughed and continued his quick pace.

Draco shook his head at Harry just laughing quietly.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

SOOO! Whatcha think? Reviews are love! I feel really dirty now… I think I need to shower myself… sadly no Harry or Draco in there though lol.

Until next time! I'll try and post the next chapter soon ^_^ as usual. Demand is 4 3


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are AMAZING! With a capital A…ZING! Love the reviews and favorites :D sorry for such a delay I went on a mini vacation to see my friend… and yadayadayada lol here's the next chapter!

As usual I do not own Harry Potter or any characters they are just victims to my sick demented mind :D

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Harry was walking to the Gryffindor dorms with a goofy grin on his face. It had been a week since him and Draco had hooked up and they have been sneaking around ever since.

"Harry have you listened to anything I said?" Hermione lectured.

Harry shook out of his daze. "Er… if I say yes would you believe me?" He smiled weakly.

Hermione glared daggers at the raven haired man. "I said you seem different… have you stopped… you know." She eyed him. "Getting pissed on a nightly basis?"

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine Hermione… and I have not been getting pissed every single night." Hermione scoffed. "Okay maybe every other night… but yeah I've stopped…"

She eyed him up and down, words not even needed because he knew what she was about to ask.

He sighed. "It's Draco… we've been… sorta…" He mumbled the last parts of his sentence. "hooking up…?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Really?" she seemed to go deep into thought. "Well… I don't really approve… he's hurt the lot of us Harry." His eyes sank and he tried getting some form of sympathy from her. "But it makes sense… you both were so obsessed over each other for so long…"

"I was not obsessed! Just… intrigued with his intentions?" Harry tried to defend himself but was failing miserably.

"No Potter… you were very obsessed with me…" both Hermione and Harry jumped not realizing Draco was quietly walking behind them. He stepped forward wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "And I'm sorry… Gr-Hermione… for everything." He held out his hand towards her.

She eyed it for many moments and finally grabbed it. "Just don't hurt Harry… and it's going to take time for me to fully forgive you…" She smirked at him.

"Sounds fair…" Draco smirked back as they shook hands.

"You know you have to talk to Ron about this right Harry?" She eyed both of them cautiously.

"Talk to me about what?" Ron walked up to them casually munching on some muffins he took from dinner.

All three of them jumped. "Merlin… if Voldemort was still around we'd be dead!" Harry laughed.

Hermione and Draco exchanged look while Ron frowned at Harry still munching.

"Uhm… well…" Harry turned to Draco. "What are we exactly?" Harry blushed slightly.

Ron stared wide eyed at Harry then looked at Draco. "Wait… you're into blokes?"

Harry blushed and looked down at the floor. "Yeah… kinda…"

"What do you mean what are we?" Draco asked completely ignoring Ron.

"Wow…" Ron stopped chewing his muffin completely dropping it on the floor. "So… you two dating?" He asked slowly.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. "Draco… will you… be my…" Harry looked down. "boyfriend…?" He mumbled and blushed.

Draco smiled at him. "Yeah sure… as long as they're okay with it…" He looked at Ron and Hermione.

Ron stared at them for a moment. What seemed like an eternity to both Harry and Draco, as some point Harry and linked his hand with Draco's and stared at Ron pleadingly.

Ron smirked slightly holding out his hand towards Draco. "Fine… I don't trust you… but maybe we can start fresh."

Draco smiled and accepted Ron's gesture. "That would be great…"

"Just don't go checking me out in the showers Harry… I know I'm a fox and all, don't wanna make Draco jealous and stuff." Ron laughed as Harry playfully punched him in the arm. Draco smiled as Hermione nudged Harry on his arm.

"So… we should go on a double date soon?" Hermione finally spoke up. "Hogsmead this weekend?"

All three boys smiled at her. "Sounds great Mione." Harry hugged her. "I'll meet you guys up in the commons in a bit yeah?"

"Sure thing mate…" Ron winked at him. "No making babies you two!" He laughed at his picked up his disgaurded muffin and took a bite.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him. He just laughed in response and wrapped his arm around her giving her a kiss on the cheek. They're laughter faded as they distanced themselves from the two men.

"So…" Draco started. "That went better then I expected…"

"You're my boyfriend." Harry smiled at him.

"Yes I am… thank you for pointing that out Harry." Draco shook his head.

"You just called me Harry." He started inching closer towards Draco. Their lips met softly as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, the other man reciprocating the action. They stood in silence just taking in one another.

"Wanna take a shower?" Draco smirked in the crook of Harry's neck.

"You read my mind…" Harry grabbed the other mans hand and ran towards the prefects bathroom.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8

Short I know but hey! I'll attempt to put in a special chapter by the end of the week. I hope you like it!

Read review! Demand is 3.

A/N: I prefer that Ron and Hermione are willing to give Draco a shot because of Harry… It makes me sad in some stories that they don't talk to Harry any more… so if you don't like it stop reading now :) if you do like it… then continue reading! WEEE!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

So just because I love you guys… here's another chapter to make up for the long wait you had. I hope you are enjoying the fic… cuz I sure am!

Once again I do not own Harry Potter for if I did there would be many many things Harry would have done with Draco instead of stalk him and claim his evil intentions! ^-^

WARNING: BOY LOVE AND LANGUAGE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ… however if you don't like it I'm not sure how you made it to chapter 5? Lol enjoy!

-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-

"Fuck… Harry…" Steam rose as water flowed down Draco's pale torso. One tan hand grasped his hips while the other was wrapped around his cock pumping him quickly.

"You… like… that…" Harry spoke every word with every thrust into the blond haired man. "Draccoo…" he whispered softly as he bit Draco's neck.

Both men were moaning loudly. "Harry… I'm so close… plea…" Harry hit Draco's prostate causing the man to scream in pure pleasure.

Harry thrust harder knowing he was hitting Draco's prostate and continued to stroke him faster. "Cum for me baby…"

Those were the words Draco needed he came, a rush of pleasure flowing through his body. The only thing holding him up was Harry's strong arms. Draco's hole clamped together on Harry's cock and within a few more thrust Harry was cumming himself.

"Fuck… Draco…" He milked his orgasm his thrusts slowing, his hand still wrapped around Draco's cock but no longer moving. The two of them panting, Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "You… are… fantastic." Harry smirked.

"I could say the same about you love…" Draco turned facing the raven haired man, wincing at the loss of Harry's penis in him and wrapped his arms around his neck. The two looked deeply in each others eyes. Silver piercing green and a smile on each of their faces.

Harry sighed happily as he kissed Draco softly. "We should probably finish our shower and head back…"

Draco sighed. "Yeah… Weasley and Hermione must be wondering where you're at."

"I thought it was Ron?" Harry smirked.

"It's a process…" Draco smirked back as he quickly started scrubbing himself clean. Harry following suit.

"I love you, you prat." Harry shook his head.

Draco stopped washing himself and stared at Harry. "Really?" He asked quietly.

Harry stopped realizing what he just said. "I uhm…" Harry looked down. "Yeah…" he mumbled.

Pale arms wrapped around him, soft fingers lifting up his chin. They held a gaze for what seemed like forever. "I love you too… scarhead." Draco smiled and kissed him softly.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Harry quickly jogged up to the dorms, lucky he wasn't caught after curfew seeing as he left his cloak back in his room. Also lucky for him the common room was quiet aside from a couple first years playing chess.

He sighed as he flopped into his bed.

"Have a fun night?" Harry yelped and fell off of his bed.

"Damn it Ron…" he rubbed his head and got back onto his bed. Ron walked over and flopped on Harry's bed as well.

"Sooo…" Ron stared at him with wide eyes. "Where ya been?" He casually played with his pajama pants.

Harry blushed. "With Draco… if you really want to know. We played some Quidditch then I took a shower."

"Uh huh…" Ron eyed him and smiled knowingly. "So this is serious huh?"

Harry began playing with invisible lint on his bed not really saying much. "Kind of… I sort of… told him that I…" He stopped talking.

Ron leaned in closer eyes wide. "Tell him what? Come on mate, tell me!"

"Love him…" Harry muttered under his breath.

The red head froze and stared as though he was petrified. His face turned pale. "Really?" he squeeked.

Harry nodded still looking at the bed. "I mean it's not like I haven't known him for years… and it just sort of slipped out and… I just… uhg!" He grabbed his pillow, putting it over his head and flopped so he was laying on the bed.

"That's so weird… but I guess you're right…" Ron poked Harry as he mumbled something under his pillow. "I mean I knew I loved Hermione before we even dated!" He tried cheering his friend up.

Harry took this pillow off his face. "I think I'm gonna try to get to sleep… class in the morning and all…"

"Yeah… alright." Ron got off Harry's bed and flopped onto his own. "Goodnight mate." He pulled his curtains closed.

"Hey Ron?" Harry called from his bed. Ron's curtains opened again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…" Harry smiled genuinely. "For not freaking out… I know this is probably very weird."

"You're like my brother Harry… I already followed you to the end of this war… I can follow you to start a happy adventure." Ron smiled back "Plus if it means Malfoy has to be nice to me it'll be worth it!"

Harry laughed.

"Think I could get him to teach you how to dress? You kind of suck at it." Ron started laughing until a pillow smacked him in the face. "You know for that… I'm keeping your pillow!" He quickly shut his curtains and cast a charm to keep them shut.

"Night… ginger!" Harry giggled.

"Night foureyes!" Ron teased back.

Harry laid in his bed staring at the top of his canopy. Slowly drifting off to sleep with silver eyes and a dashing smile in his head.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

AANNNNDDD I love you :)

Hope you guys liked it!

Read Review Love Demand is still 3 :)

Until next time!


End file.
